Prophecy Fufilled
by huggzkisses
Summary: Sequel to The New Prophecy, you may want to read that first. It's the beginning of the end. In order for Harry and Jen to have the future that deserve they need to fight and complete the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Little Talk With Aunt Petunia

Harry Potter was in his room and packing his trunk. He was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard. He had black hair and the greenest eyes anyone had every seen. He picked up a picture and sat on the bed to study it. It was a picture of a beautiful witch. She had dark brown hair that she got from her father, Sirius Black and blue eyes that twinkled, which she had gotten from her mother. Her name was Jennifer McCallahan, his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her since he had gotten off the Hogwarts express 3 weeks before. She had been sending letters, but it just wasn't the same.

He sighed and got up to resume packing. He was putting more things in his trunk then usual, but that was because he would never have to come back here. You see, Harry lived with his aunt and uncle. For the past 16 years they had treated him lower then dirt. He had gotten hand me downs from his overweight cousin until he was 15 years old and had almost starved to death in the summer on his aunt and uncles attempt to make his cousin lose weight. He would never have to take their abuse again. He felt like running around the block and screaming for joy. Calm down Harry, you still have another couple of hours to go until you leave.

The reason he was leaving was because he was turning 17. When wizards turn 17 they become adults and are aloud to do magic whenever they wish. When he turned 17 the magic that had protected him from an evil dark wizard named Voldmort will run out. When he was 1 year old Voldemort had come to kill him because he had heard a prophecy saying that Harry would be his downfall. When he came to his house to kill him, Voldemort had killed his father, and then had proceeded to kill his mother. When he had tried to kill Harry the love of his mother had protected him, and the Avada Kedvra curse had been sent back at Voldemort, thus making him no more then vapor. Voldemort hadn't had a body for 14 years. Now he was back. And he was pissed. There were killings and attacks almost everyday.

Voldemort hadn't always been like this after his rise. For the first year he had pretended to still be gone, but in June something terrible had happened. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, the only person Voldemort had ever feared had been killed. He had been a friend, advisor, father figure…well maybe more like a grandfather figure to him. With him gone the wizarding world was in trouble.

Harry tried to get his trunk closed just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said.

"Oh, I see you're all packed up then." Said his Aunt Petunia. She was a tall, noisy woman. If you looked at the two of them standing side by side you would never guess that they were related.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." He said.

She sighed and sat down on his bed. She picked up a shirt that was on the bed still and folded it then went over to his trunk and put it in. "Harry, I no you think I don't like you." Harry opened his mouth to say it wasn't true, but he just couldn't. He just shut his mouth instead. She sighed again. "I loved your mother very much."

He looked up so fast that he cracked his neck. "Huh?"

She gave a sad smile. "I did. For the first 19 years of my life we were inseparable."

He frowned. "Only the first 19?"

She nodded. "Then my parents died. I blamed her. We had a huge fight and after that we lost touch."

"Why would you blame her?"

"We were home when it happened you know. It was the end of Christmas break. Lily had been in her 6th year then. One night these men in black robes just popped up into our house in the middle of the night. They attacked Lily. My parents heard the sounds and went to help her. They killed my father, and then my mother. I can still remember the screams. I ran into her room. They turned their wands on me, but then that wizard, Albus Dumbledore, and others showed up. They had soon driven the men with black robes out of our house. She went to live with some friends after that."

"I still don't get why you would blame her."

"A number of reasons. One; she had made those men come to our house. She told me once that since she was a…what did she call it…'muggleborn'?" Harry nodded. "Yes, since she was a muggleborn people in the wizarding world hated her. These men in robes came for her and her only. Reason number two was because she was a witch. Every time I saw her she would tell me all about what she learned. When they came she didn't save them. I thought she could have. She was always bragging about magic and when the time came that she needed it the most she couldn't protect her family."

"That wasn't her fault. They snuck up on her. She wasn't prepared."

"I realize now that I wrong. I wish I never would have said those things to her. Then I could have spent more time with her. I thought at the time that we had lots of time to make up. When I found you on our step with that note," Harry could see tears in his aunt's eyes. "I was so sad. I cried for days."

"If you loved her so much then why did you treat me like shit my whole life?" he asked getting angry.

"Because every time I look at you I see Lily. Those are her eyes. And it hurts me so much. I wish now that I had treated you differently. But I thought it was too late." She looked at him. "Albus kept in touch with me about you. And what had been happening at your school. How you have so many friends, you're popular, and how you're famous. He told me about the Philosopher's Stone, the chamber, fighting dragons, seeing your parent's murder for the first time. He told me how brave you are, how smart. Harry I have never been so proud of anything or anyone, except maybe Lily."

Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say to this. She was proud of him? He pinched his arm lightly just to see if it was a dream. Nope, definitely not. Not only now was he a little creped out by his aunt his arm hurt. He rubbed the spot on his arm. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that no matter what I will always be proud of you. This will always be your home Harry. Whenever you need me I will be there in a second." She smiled a little bit. "The last letter I got from Dumbledore said you had a girlfriend." Harry nodded. "What does she look like?" Harry reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the picture of Jen. "She's really beautiful."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, she really is. She's great. She smart and funny."

She looked at him. "Do you love her?" He nodded. "I'm happy for you." She stood up. "I'll just go downstairs." She walked to the door and paused with her hand on the door knob. "Harry I know about the prophecy." He looked at her. "I have never told anyone. The first time I held you in my arms I knew you were going to do great things. Harry. I know you can beat him."

He looked down at his shoes. "How do you know that?"

She smiled. "Because you're Lily's son."

With that she left the room without another word.

At 11:45 pm there was a knock on the front door. Harry smiled and rushed to the door. He opened it to Jen. They stood and studied each other. Harry saw that she was thinner and had big bags under her eyes. Then she smiled and Harry's whole world lit up. He smiled back then gathered her up in his arms. He spun her around, listening to her laughs. When he put her on her feet she smiled up at him and tried to flatten his hair.

"It's still messy." She said.

"And you're still the most beautifully thing in the world."

With that he pulled her to him and touched his lips to hers. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and kisses him back. The kiss made him light headed. He had definitely missed this. The kiss lasted a long time and would've gone on longer had someone not interrupted.

"Alright, alright that's enough. I'm still not used to it yet." He heard a voice behind Jen say.

He pulled up reluctantly and saw Sirius Black looking back and grinning at him. He smiled and pulled him into an embrace. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Said Sirius.

Harry felt a hand sneak into his. He looked down and smiled at Jen pulling her close to him. "Happy Birthday Harry." She said kissing his cheek.

"It's not my birthday yet. But I will take an early birthday gift." With that he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Cut it out. Don't make me curse you both." Said Sirius. Harry saw him look behind Harry, then get a silly grin on his face. Then he pushing Harry and Jen out of his way. "Petunia!" He scooped her into a hug. "Haven't seen you in a really long time."

"It's good to see you again to. How's everything been?"

"Well I was in prison for 12 years then in a time thing for another year. Other then that it was okay. How about you?"

"Good. Sirius I would like to introduce you to my husband Vernon," Sirius shook hands with a purple faced Vernon, "My son Dudley," He shook hands with a scared looking Dudley who ran out of the room afterwards. "And Harry will you please shut your mouth, it's almost hanging to the ground."

Harry quickly shut his mouth. "You 2 no each other?"

"Obviously." She said. Then she looked at Jen and smiled. "You must be Jen. I'm Petunia, Harry's aunt; it's nice to meet you." Jen shook her hand.

"You too." She said. Then she turned to Harry. "We have to…" She got cut off by Sirius.

"Oh my god, it's a TV!!" Sirius scrambled into the living room. He petted the TV lovingly. "I haven't been able to get one, what with Grimmald Place being so magical. I've missed it. Too bad Remus isn't here."

Jen shook her head and looked up at the clock. "Dad! Would you stop being an idiot! We only have a few minutes left. We have to be gone in like minute."

Sirius sighed. "Leave it up to you, the young one to remind me." He looked at her and frowned. "You're too much like your mother. Always rush, rush, and rush. 'Stick to the plan Sirius' and 'Sirius stop being an idiot' we're like the only things she said to me."

"This should tell you something." She said walking to his trunk. She said a charm and it vanished. Just then there were 2 more pops and Fred and George popped up.

"We have trouble." Said George.

"I would say so." Said a sinister voice that was too familiar. Harry turned and looked and say none other then Snape. Behind him was a group of 5 Death Eaters. This can not be good.


	2. Arguments and Battles

Chapter 2- Arguments and Battles

"We have trouble." Said George.

"I would say so." Said a sinister voice that was all too familiar. Harry turned and looked and say none other then Snape. Behind him was a group of 5 Death Eaters. This can not be good.

Snape smirked. "Well, well if it isn't little baby Potter. Happy Birthday." His smirk turned into a pleased smile. Something Harry had never seen in the 7 years Harry had known him. "To bad you're never going to reach 18."

Jen stepped forward. "Alright enough talk, Vondama!" Snape and his little friends flew backwards and out of the house. "Barumas." She screamed and did a complicated wand movement. Harry felt static gather around him and go towards Jen's wand, then there was a bright gold flash. Harry stumbled back a little bit from the power of the curse.

Harry looked at Jen and saw her on the ground. He quickly rushed to her side. "Jen, honey, are you alright."

She nodded and tried to get up, but stumbled back down. "Damn barrier charms." She muttered. Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her standing. She gave him a weak smile of gratitude. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried a spell like that yet."

"You think." Sirius scolded with hands on hips. "Now you've left yourself weak. Thank god it's only Snivillus and his gorilla friends. If you had done this during…"

Jen interrupted him. "Yell at me later. Let's get outta here." She pulled out of his arms, but kept a steadying hand on his arm. Her knees shook a little but she locked them and stayed standing. Sirius grunted. "Hey, relax, who do you think I got all this recklessness from?" Sirius narrowed his eyes on her and opened his mouth to yell at her some more when George interrupted him.

"As much as I'm really enjoying this we need to be going." He said.

"Alright." Said Jen. "We have to get Harry away from here, away from his aunt's house. The barrier won't let anyone come in or out that has a Death Eater tattoo. No one can appariate in or out either. This means we have to make a break for it."

The clock struck midnight then. Everyone stopped and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. Harry took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his wand. He felt Jen's hand crawl into his. Harry sighed and would have smiled hugely if the circumstances had been different; he was 17, officially an adult wizard. "Ok," he began, "I can lure them away while the rest of you sneak out." He had barely gotten that out when he felt someone smack him in the back of the head. "Ouch." He looked down at Jen with a frown on his face to meet her frowning eyes. "What was that for?"  
"You're a bonehead." She said putting her hands on her hips that matched the one that Sirius had done a few minutes ago. "We're here to protect you, not let you run away from us to play hero."

Harry frowned. "Play hero?" He saw Jen swallow and back away a little, but he stopped her by grabbing her elbow. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Playing hero? Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to be responsible for so many people? NO! ALL I WANT TO DO IS PROTECT THE PEOPLE I LOVE! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!"

"Harry I know you didn't. I didn't mean it like that." Said Jen. She tried to pull her arm free, but Harry held on tighter.

"NO! YOU MEANT IT EXCTLY LIKE THAT! YOU, THE PERSON WHO KNOWS ME BEST!"

"Harry, you're hurting my arm." She said trying to pull free of his grasp.

He let go of her arm. "You forget I'm 17 now. I don't need you to protect me. Right now I'm not seeing a use for you at all." He snorted. "Scratch that, I know what kind of use I have for you, but that's about it right now." Harry saw Jen visible get paler and saw tears well up into her eyes and instantly regretted his words. He sighed and put a hand threw his hair.

Just then Jen squinted her eyes. Harry felt his mouth go dry. Harry never saw the fist that she threw but he sure did feel it. Her punch sent him to the ground with a thud. br /

"That's no way to talk to her. You're lucky that's all she does to you." He heard Sirius say.

He heard Jen sigh then squat beside him and push his hand away from his now swelling eye. "Let me look at it." She said. He felt Jen's gentile hands on his face, but couldn't meet her eyes. "It's fine." She stood up, leaving him on the ground. "Okay, here's what were going to do. Sirius, George, and Fred are going to give us cover fire, while Harry and I go on Harry's Firebolt and divert their attention. We're going to get as far away from here as we can, then were going to appariate back to Grimmald Place."

Harry snorted. He was really pissed about getting hit even if he did deserve it. "Smart plan. Except I can't appariate." He said frowning at the floor.

Jen narrowed her eyes on him. "Well I can. If you grab onto my arm you can side appariate. Let's get going."

"Only if you don't hit me again...you violent wench." he muttered. She narrowed her eyes at him then decided not to say anything about his last comment.

She turned to the Dursley's who had been surprisingly silent the whole time. "You will have a guard until I know that Death Eaters won't bother you. They shouldn't since Harry will be gone, but you don't have to worry about an attack inside of the house. It was nice meeting you." She shook his families hands then went to the front door.

Sirius stepped forward. "It was nice seeing you again Petunia. Nice meeting the rest of you." Sirius hugged Aunt Petunia and shook Dudley and Uncle Vernon's hands then joined Jen at the front door where they immediately began to whisper to each other.

Harry stepped forward and pushed a hand through his hair. "Well," he began. What could he say to these people? For the first 13 years of his life they treated him like shit, the last 4 years they have ignored him only because they were afraid his 'murder godfather' would come and kill them. And now he finds out that his aunt loves him but treated him like that because he looked like his mother. He sighed. "I guess this is goodbye."

Aunt Petunia stepped forward. "I hope you'll stay in touch and don't be afraid to visit." Uncle Vernon coughed and shuffled his feet. Aunt Petunia glared at him. "I look forward to seeing you no matter what your uncle says." Well, Harry thought, at least his uncle really does hate him and not everything would change here.

His Aunt stepped forward and hugged him. "Harry, I want you to be careful. I'm very proud with what you've accomplished." Harry heard Uncle Vernon snort, but he and Aunt Petunia just ignored him. "You're parents would have been proud."

Harry hugged her back. "Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry let her go and walked to his cousin. He stuck out his hand. Dudley frowned at it. Aunt Petunia shoved him, so he reluctantly took Harry's hand and squeezed it really hard trying to hurt him. Harry let go and went to his Uncle and held out his hand. His Uncle took his hand and had barely touched it before he let it go. "Well, goodbye"

Harry walked to the front door where Jen turned away from him and Sirius frowned at him. Harry sighed. This is a good way to start off his 17 birthday and with it becoming an adult wizard. He looked around at his home for the past 17 years and sighed. This was it. This house was no longer his home. He turned to Fred and George. "Let's get out of here." He told them. He went to his trunk and got his Firebolt and got on. Jen got on behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Everyone ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok let's go."

Sirius threw the door open and Harry and Jen flew out. He went slower then he usually would so the Death Eaters would try to follow him. Harry was dodging curses while Jen was throwing curses back at the Death Eaters. "Comada!" She hit Snape with the curse. It looked like nothing happened until Snape flew off his feet and hit the streetlight. Harry could see him trying to get off, but he couldn't, he was stuck to the streetlight. Harry then saw Sirius jump out of the house and curse a Death Eater who was close to him, then him, Fred, and George appariated.

"Alright let's get out of here!" He said to Jen. Harry took of like a rocket into the sky. He traveled a good distance then went to the ground. Jen leaped off and waited for Harry to get off as well.

"Take my arm." Jen told him. He took her arm and immediately felt like he was being pulled from all directions. Then almost right after it started it was over. He looked around him and saw that he was in the kitchen at Grimmald Place. He saw Ron and Hermione jump up and rush over to him.

"Harry! Happy Birthday! How are you?" asked Hermione while she hugged him. "What happened to your face?"

"Um…" He said.

"Was it a death Eater?" asked Ron who shook his hand.

"No. It was Jen. She hit me."

Ron frowned. "Why would Jen hit you?"

"Because the stupid kid deserved it." He heard Sirius say behind him.

Harry turned around. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry." He told Sirius.

Sirius frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"You're right. Listen Jen I'm so…Jen?" Harry looked around. Jen wasn't in the room.

"She just left darling." He heard someone say from the kitchen door. Harry looked and saw Mrs. Weasley come in followed by Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks. "She looked awfully mad." She said while coming forward to give Harry a hug. "Happy Birthday. Harry, dear, you look a bit peakish, how about a little snack. Oh dear, what happened to your face?"

"Jen hit him. And he deserved it didn't you Harry?" said Sirius. Harry nodded looking at the ground. "It's not to be healed Molly. I want it to be a reminder to him that if he ever disrespects my daughter like that again he'll get more then a black eye." With that Sirius left the room.

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe he said those things to Jen. What had come over him? Not only was Jen pissed, so was Sirius.

"What did you say? I haven't seen Sirius that pissed since Sara told him he was a good for nothing blood traitor." Said Lupin.  
Harry frowned at him. "Sara?"

"Jen's mother."

This turned Harry's frown even bigger. "Why would she tell him that?"

"She didn't mean it; she was trying to protect him."

"That's her trying to protect him?"

Lupin sighed. "It's a long story. What did you say to Jen?"

Harry shook his head. "A bunch of stuff that I didn't mean. I yelled at her and told her I didn't need for anything but…uh…" Harry blushed. He didn't even want to say it now; he was so ashamed of himself.

"He told her he didn't need her for anything but sex." Said Fred. Harry frowned at him while Mrs. Weasley hit Fred's head while yelling at him. "What? I didn't say it! Harry did so stop hitting me women." He said while trying to duck her hits.

Then Mrs. Weasley turned toward Harry. Harry blushed even harder and wished he could shrink or become invisible right then. "HARRY POTTER!" She smacked him upside the head. "HOW DARE YOU! THAT POOR GIRL HAS BEEN WORKING HER BUNS OFF SINCE DUMBLEDORE DIED! TAKING OVER HIS DUTIES ALONG WITH HER OWN! SHE WAS SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU THIS MORNING, IT WAS THE HAPIEST I'VE SEEN HER ALL SUMMER! THEN YOU GO AND DO THIS!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley I was mad." He tried to defend himself. He had never had Mrs. Weasley's wrath turned on him before and he was a little scared. She looked like she was half a second away from cutting him into little pieces and feeding him to the gnomes.

"You're lucky all Jen did was hit you! Not that I agree with that, but…well…" she paused. "You are going to work so hard tomorrow your fingers are just going to be bones by the end of the day! Now, everyone get to bed!" She pointed to the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all went out the door and up the stairs. "Nice going Harry. I've never seen her that mad before." Said George.

"Yeah, she's never screamed like that with us." Said Fred.

Harry sighed. "I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day." They reached Harry and Ron's room and Harry went inside without saying good night to anyone. He was so depressed that nothing mattered except Jen.

"Jeeze Harry. You're really in the dog house now." Said Ron as he came into the room.

"No shit." Muttered Harry. He rubbed a hand over his face. "I couldn't believe I said that after it came out of my mouth."

"What did she say to you that made you so mad?" asked Ron while changing into his pajamas.

"She told me to stop playing hero." He said while changing into his pajamas.

Ron frowned. "What's so bad with that?" Harry frowned at him and opened his mouth to yell at him, but Ron put up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't get mad at me. I was just asking."

Harry climbed into bed. "Just forget it Ron." With that he shut off the light before Ron could get into bed. About 10 seconds later he heard a thud.

"Ouch. Shit, did you have to turn the lights out? My bloody knee." Said Ron, who sounded to be on the floor.

Harry smiled. "Tough luck mate."

Ron got into bed muttering about what he'd like to do to Harry right now.

Harry laid in bed long after Ron's snores started. He had made such a mess with things. He sighed and flipped onto his stomach and hit his pillow a couple of times. Why did he have to be such an asshole? Why couldn't he think before he spoke? He wondered where Jen was. He hadn't heard her come in yet because he was listening for her since her room was 2 doors down from his. He sighed again. Happy Birthday to me, he thought. Merlin, how am I going to get myself out of this mess?


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3 Discoveries

When Harry woke up the next day he immediately went to Jen's room. He tried to flatten his hair and straightened his pajama pants. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited…and waited…and waited. He frowned and knocked again…and waited…and waited. Harry tried the door knob and found it locked. He put his hands on his hips and frowned at the door. Maybe he could pick the lock. Hm…maybe I could kick it down? He looked down at his bare feet and decided against it. How the hell was he going to get this door open? He tried the knob again. Damn, still locked. Then it hit him…literally.

His wand came flying at his head and hit him followed closely by Ron on his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Retard, you're 17 now, you can use magic outside of school. For one of the brightest people in the school you sure are stupid sometimes." Ron said as he continued on his way down the stairs still muttering something that sounded like, "The world is doomed." and "boy who lived my ass."

Harry shrugged and waved his wand at the door. He heard a click that signaled the door was now open. He shook his head as he turned the knob, he blamed his stupidity on the sleepless night he had and the early morning.

When he finally walked through the door it was to a Jen less room. Well, she had always been a morning person he thought. But the bed didn't look slept in. Harry sighed and hurried downstairs. When he opened the kitchen door he quickly looked around for Jen. There was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's, Fleur, Remus, and Sirius. But no Jen. With his head down he sat down at the table, where breakfast was just being served.

"Mrs. Weasley, did Jen come home last night?" he asked.

She looked at him while putting 3 eggs, 3 potato patties, and 2 slices of toast on his plate. "No." She said and continued to put bacon on his plate.

Harry sighed. Not only did Jen not come home last night Mrs. Weasley was still made at him. Harry started to push his food around on his plate. Taking bites here and there. Just then he heard the rustling that signaled the post was here. Harry looked out the window and saw no less then 20 owls coming towards the window. All of them came into the kitchen and came over to him. Harry frowned.

"What is all this?" he asked backing up.

Hermione frowned and picked up a letter and read it:

"My Dearest Harry,  
I've waited for this day for a long time, the day that you were finally of age, the day when we could finally be together. Come to me now. I'm waiting.

Forever yours, Martha Higgins"

By the time Hermione finished everyone was laughing. "They're from your admirers." She said.

Harry frowned at her. "I can see that thanks."

Sirius looked up from his breakfast with a smiled on his face. "Martha Higgins…wasn't she a 7th year when we were in our first year at Hogwarts Mooney?"

Remus frowned. "The girl with the big glasses and warts?" Sirius nodded, his smile getting bigger. Remus nodded and smiled at Harry, passing him Martha's present to him. "She's all yours Harry."

Harry frowned at the package. It was wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with red bows that clashed with the wrapping paper. Harry opened it up. Inside was a photo clipping of Harry glued on to a picture with another women, who Harry assumed was Martha. Above their heads were the words, 'Together Forever'.

"Ew." Was all he said.

"Here's one asking for you to marry them." Said Ron from across the table.

Harry frowned. "Send them all back."

This time it was Hermione who frowned. "You can't do that. It would break these people's hearts if you did that."

Harry sat there and thought for a minute. Then he got up and grabbed a bunch of parchment and a quill. He wrote on one piece that he was flattered, but he was in a long term relationship with a lovely woman, and that he couldn't accept their gift. He then copied the note 20 times and taped them to a package. Then he sent them away with owls. "There." He said sitting back down to finish his now cold breakfast.

"Here you are Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley, walking over to Harry and giving him a piece of parchment.

Harry looked down at it and saw that it was a list that read;

Pull weeds, dust all rooms, do dishes, wash kitchen floor, clean basement, clean attic

"Mrs. Weasley, what is this?" Harry asked.  
"Why it's your punishment for the horrible things you said to Jennifer." She said getting up to clear the table. "Oh and by the way they must be done without magic." She added sweetly.

Fred looked over at the list then slapped him on the back. "Have fun with that."

George got up also. "Yeah, have fun. We're off to the store. Bye mom." He said kissing her on the cheek. Fred followed George's example and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek then they both appariated.

"Tomorrow we will open your gifts Harry since you're very busy today. Off you go."

Harry sighed and got to work. He had done the dishes and washing the kitchen floor first then went outside and pulled all the weeds. After he had dusted every room it was time for lunch. He went inside and sat down with a thud. Mrs. Weasley came over and poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry downed 3 glasses before everyone had finished sitting down. After lunch Harry went down stairs and started to clean the basement. Half way through Harry heard feet coming down the stairs. He looked behind him and saw Jen.

"I thought you could use a drink." She said holding 2 glasses of iced tea.

Harry nodded and sat down on a stair with her. He took a deep drink and saw that after he was done it filled back up. They sat there drinking the iced tea in silence, neither of them saying anything. He turned and studied her. She had a healthy tan and her dark brown hair shined. She also had gotten thinner since June and had dark smudges under her eyes from lack of sleep. But that wasn't the thing that scared him. It was the fact that she had no twinkle in her eyes.

He looked down at his glass. "I was worried about you last night."

She nodded. "I just needed to clear my head."

"All night?" She shrugged and took a sip out of her cup. He put down his glass and turned and looked at her. "Jen, I'm so sorry. God, I never meant to say those things."

She looked at him. "I know. I never meant to say that you just wanted to play hero. I know that you really care about everyone. I've just been…" she paused, "I've just been so stressed. I've barely gotten any sleep. I've been doing so much for the Order. And I'm just so scared." She put the glass down.

He frowned at her. "Scared about what?"

"Everything."

"Like what?" he said trying to urge her on.

"I'm scared about the war, about the fact that anyone could die next. I never thought that. I mean I've lost so many people but now that grandpa has died I know that anyone could be next. Me, Ron…you. Harry I'm so scared to lose you. And know I'm wondering if the only reason that we're together is because of that stupid prophecy. You know me; I hate not having control over something. I mean, are you just with me because you want something from me or…I don't even know anymore." She had tears running down her face by the end of this.

Harry put his hands on either side of her face and made her look at him. "You're not going to lose me. Never ever."

"How do you know?" She asked putting a hand over his.

"Because. I loved you before that prophecy and I'll love you forever after that prophecy is done." He told her. "Do you believe me?"

She stared at him for a long time, and then nodded. "I believe you."

Harry pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed that way for a long time, until Jen's tears had stopped. She sniffed into his shoulder, and then pulled back out of his arms with a look of disgust on her face. "Harry you really smell."

Harry smiled. His white shirt was brown from pulling weeds. He also had dirt on his face and dust in his hair. His shirt was also drenched with his sweat and he had sweat running down his arms. All of these things contributed to the 'smell' that Jen smelled. "Well that kind of happens when you've been working all day." He reached for her again, but she pulled away.

"I'm not coming near you while you smell." She said standing up. Harry stood up to with a smirk on his face.

"Come here Jen." He said.

"No. Harry stay away." She said backing up.

"Jennifer, come here." He leapt at her, but she turned around with a squeal and ran into the basement. "I'm going to get you Jenny." He said running after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. "I got you."

"EW! Harry you smell." She said laughing.

He turned her around and pulled her against him smiling down at her. "You're mine forever and I'll never let you go."

He saw her eyes melt and she smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck. "And you're mine, and I'll take you sweaty, smelly, dirty, and dusty if that's the only way I can have you." She leaned up and touched her lips to his. They kissed slowly and gentile. Harry ran his tongue along the corner of her mouth and Jen opened her mouth letting him in. Things started to heat up. Harry backed her up to the wall and used his tongue to stroke hers. He began to let his hands wander.

Things were going nicely; he had one hand on Jen's lovely derriere and another underneath her shirt when Mrs. Weasley came down to check on them.

"Okay, okay, stop that now." Harry heard her say. He took his time pulling away from Jen, and then looked behind him to see Mrs. Weasley struggling with her emotions. It looked like she didn't know whether to yell at them for making out or smile that things were okay between the two of them again. "Harry, get back to work. Jennifer, stop distracting him." She said going back up stairs.

Jen laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips again, before pulling away. "Why don't I help you out?" She said.

Harry shook his head. "No. I have to do this because of what an ass I was yesterday. Just go sit on the stairs and keep me company." He said to her getting back to work.

She shook her head. "Nope. You didn't mean what you said. I'll help out. I mean who wouldn't help you out after you apologized so well with that kiss." She smiled at him and pulled her wand out.

"Fine you can help if you want, but we're not suppose to do this with magic." He said.

She frowned. "Oh, well this changes everything. I mean I just got my nails done." She said waving her hands in the air. "Nope, sorry Harry, you're not worth it. See ya later." She told him walking away.

Harry frowned at her and laughed, pulling her back towards him. She laughed with him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I don't hear anything down there! You two better not be doing what I think you're doing!" he heard Mrs. Weasley yell down at them.

Harry laughed. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley." He kissed her one last time then they got to work.

Things went faster with Jen helping him. They talked and laughed while they worked. And when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking took a time out to make out. Soon they were up in the attic cleaning it out. They had dusted, washed, and organized it. They were just about done when Harry dropped a box and its contents spilled out. Jen sighed. "Harry you're such a klutz." She joked, smiling at him. She came over and helped him pill everything back into the box. Harry picked up an open photo album. He was just about to close it when something caught his eye.

"Hey Jen, look at this." He said.

Jen looked over his shoulder. It was a picture of a group of young people with Hogwarts crest's on their cloaks. Jen looked closer, and then smiled. "Harry this is a picture of our parents and their friends."

Harry looked closer too and saw his father and mother. His dad had an arm around his mother with a proud look on his face. He smiled. He saw Sirius and Jen's mom, Sara, wrapped up in each other's arms beside Harry's parents. Beside them was Remus with his arm wrapped around a pretty which with black hair. Off to the side he saw Peter with an arm around Remus. Harry and Jen sat down and looked through the album. They saw one of Harry's mother yelling at his father. One of Sirius pushing his dad into the lake, followed by another one of Remus pushing Sirius into the water, and another one of Sara pushing Remus into the water. The next one was of Sara with a group of soaking wet men surrounding her.

Harry and Jen continued to look at the album, laughing at the group of friends. After they were done they put it aside to show Sirius and Remus. They then continued to clean up the spilled box. It looked like it was all girl stuff. They were hair scrunches, quills, perfume, and some clothes.

Jen frowned. "I wonder whose things these were."

Harry looked at her. "Maybe it was your mother's." He said.

Jen looked at him then at the box. "Maybe. Harry let's look at another one." She went to another box and opened it up. Inside was a jewelry box. The box was a deep red. Jen opened it up and saw it was filled with rings, earrings, toe rings, and one necklace. Jen picked up the necklace and looked at it closely. It was gold with a red gem hanging from it.

"Hey wait." Said Harry. He went over to the album and turned to a page with a picture with Sirius and Sara on it. Then he looked at the necklace that Sara had on. "Look it's the same one. It is you're mothers."

She smiled. "It's really pretty." She said running a finger down the gem. She looked back into the box and frowned. "Harry look." She pointed inside the box.

Harry looked over the edge and saw another box inside this one. It was wrapped with shiny gold wrapping paper and red ribbon. Harry pulled it out. There was a bit of folded parchment on it. Harry pulled it off and opened the parchment and read it out: 'To Harry and Jennifer'. Harry frowned and looked at Jen. She shrugged.

"Open it." She said.

Harry had just grabbed the ribbon to pull it off when he heard Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, Jennifer, dinner!"

Harry sighed and looked at Jen. "Well come on. We'll open it later." She said picking up the album and the necklace.

Harry grabbed the box and headed downstairs with her. They walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Sirius and Remus. Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You two stink." He said. Jen frowned at him and put the necklace and album on the table. At the sight of it Sirius paled. "Where did you find that?" he asked her.

"Upstairs in the attic." She said.

Sirius leaned over and picked up the necklace. He, like Jen, stroked the gem and gave a sad smile. "I gave this to you mother for Christmas. She never took it off."

Remus looked at the album with interest and picked it up. He opened to a random page and burst out laughing. He leaned over to show Sirius. "You remember that?"

Sirius took a look at the picture and started laughing with Remus. Harry looked over and saw that it was a picture of a group of students running out of a classroom. All of them had green goo running down their bodies. Behind the students you could see Sirius and Harry's dad pointing and laughing.

Throughout dinner Remus and Sirius explained all the pictures in the album. Every time Sirius came to a picture of Sara his lips tightened. After dinner Harry put the box on the table.

"What is this?" he asked.

Sirius frowned. He leaned over a picked it up and read the card. He looked at it questionable. "I don't know. I've never seen this before. You got this in the attic?"

Jen nodded. "With the rest of mom's things."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't remember even packing this."

Remus squirmed in his chair. "Well, you were pretty out of it at that time."

Sirius shook his head again. "I would remember something like this." He sighed. "Who knows what it is. Sara was…well…mysterious." Sirius snorted. "Must run in the family, Dumbledore was like that too." He passed it to Harry. "Open it."

Harry looked at Jen, then back at the box. What was in the box? Why was it labeled to him and Jen? Well, I guess the only way to find out was to open it.


	4. The Box

Chapter 4- The Box

Harry pulled the ribbon off and gentle put it aside and just as carefully began to unwrap the gift, making sure that he didn't rip the paper just incase Jen wanted to save it. When he got it unwrapped he opened the lid to the box. Inside were 2 other boxes, one red and one gold. There was also a note included. Jen took the note first and began to read it:

"My Dearest Jenny and Harry,

If you are now getting this it means that I didn't make it through the war. If there is only one box that means that the war is over, but if there are two that means that Voldemort is still out there…bastard." At this Sirius and Remus started to laugh.

"That's Sara." Said Remus.

"As Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus know Lily and I have been doing something special for Dumbledore lately, and I know that the four of you would like to know what it is; that is if Lily hasn't already told all of you. We have been studying old magic, magic so old it predates even Merlin himself. Lily was learning more about the power of love and magic together since love over powers even the strongest of dark magic. I was learning about magic itself and what makes us so different from muggles, why do only select people have magical abilities. During our studies we have come across many old spells, dark spells. We have not yet finished our studies and we aren't sure how to wield this power. The most important thing we have learned is to love to your fullest. Love is the strongest magic of all, the most powerful shield, so to my daughter and my godson, love each other with all your hearts, amazing things can happen." Harry and Jen looked at each other and smiled. Harry grabbed her hand as she continued to read. "To Remus, let yourself go. Don't be afraid to love. Let that special person in." Remus looked across the table at Tonks. "To Lily and James, well, nothing needs to be said there. Your love will last throughout eternity. And please, stop your bickering." Harry smiled. If only they were here to hear this he thought. "And to Sirius, my love. You're the one person that was always there for me. You helped me through the hard times and made the good times even better. You gave me Jenny; you showed me what love was. Before you, I didn't think it existed, but you proved me wrong. I just want you to know that even in death I will always love you. Where ever I was, you were never far from my thoughts and my heart. Someday we will see each other again, and when we do, well, remember graduation day?" Sirius gave a sad smile.

" Now you are all probable wondering when I'm going to stop my rambling, but you guys know that I love to ramble, so bare with me for a little bit more. In the red box is a pensieve. In it are all my fondest memories and some not so fond memories. This is for Jenny, so that you can get to know me a little better and know what shaped me. The next box is part of my research. I don't know if it will work, but let's all cross our fingers. So, I just want to say that when the time comes I will see all of you again.

Love you all forever,  
Sara"  
Jen put the letter down and looked around the table. Remus had his hand on Sirius's shoulder, while looking at Jen and Harry. Sirius had his head down and was doing a study of the table top and he looked oddly calm. Jen sighed.

"Well, I think we should look in the pensieve first. Dad, are you okay?" Jen asked.

'Fine." Said Sirius. He sniffed then pulled the box towards him. "Let's get on with it." He pulled out the red box and opened it up, then pulled out a gold pensieve. Sirius sighed. "I haven't seen this in a long time." He lightly stroked the lion on it. He looked up at Tonks, the Weasley's, and some other Order members. "I think it should just be Remus, Jen, Harry, and I that go, at least for now." Without another word he picked up the pensieve and the rest of the box and walked out of the room.

Harry frowned at Remus. He just shrugged. "He's always been really touchy where Sara is concerned." He, Harry, and Jen followed Jen into the living room. Sirius had put the pensieve down on the coffee table. They each stood around it. "You all ready?" Everyone nodded their head.

Together everyone put a finger into the pensieve and they all felt a jerk. They landed in a room with stone walls and red carpets. The room had a homey feel to it. In front of them was a little girl who looked about 5 years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a smile on her face and was playing with a toy broom. In the corner of the room was a beautiful women sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. The women had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The toddler looked up at the women and her smile grew even bigger. "Momma, when can I get a real broom?" the toddler asked.

The women smiled. "Sara, we've talked about this. When you're older we will. And maybe tonight if you're good your grandfather will talk you flying on a real broom."

Just then a handsome man burst into the room. He had a dark complexion to match his black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a look of pure panic on his face. "He's here." He picked up Sara and settled her on his waist.

The women's face got pale and she stood up quickly, the knitting falling to the floor. "What do you mean he's here?"

The man looked at her. "I mean he must have figured it out. We have to go, hurry Jennifer!" The man grabbed the women's hand and began to pull her out the door. Harry and the others quickly followed them.

Sara looked at the man. "Daddy? What's going on?"

The man looked at Sara. "Nothing princess. We're going to go to Hogwarts to see your grandpa. You want to go see grandpa at work?"  
Sara smiled. "Yeah! Let's go see grandpa!" The man gave her a smile.

The trio had just stepped into what was a magnificent room. The room was at least the size of Hogwarts Great Hall. To the right was a huge fireplace, in front of them was an enormous staircase, and to the left was a door. The trio had just reached the fireplace when the door burst open with a bang that sent the door across the room. In came a man in a black cloak. The man had a pale face with cold blue eyes, and blonde hair that was almost white. Sara's father put her down and shoved her behind him.

"You are not welcomed here Marcus Malfoy." Said Sara's father.

Marcus gave that famous Malfoy smirk. "Well if it isn't Dominic McCallaghan and his slut of a wife." Then he looked at the little girl behind her father and gave her a look of disgust. He then looked at Sara's mother. "You should have killed the little bastard." The women glared at the Marcus. Harry could see that this woman was trebling.

Sara grabbed her mother's hand. "Momma, I'm scared." She whispered.

The women tightened her hand. "It's okay sweetheart."

Marcus smirked. "No it's not." And in a blink of an eye Sara's father's wand soared out of his hand. 'Avada Kedava." The green light hit the man in his chest. He gave a scream and landed on the ground with a thud. Sara's mother screamed and knelt beside him. "DOMINIC! NO!" She began to cry. Harry saw Sara look at her father with wide eyes. Marcus then turned his wand on the women, but before he could say anything the witch jumped up. "You filthy shit! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She pulled out her wand and began to duel with Marcus. Sara ran over to her father.

"Daddy?" She began to shake him. "Daddy why are you looking at me like that? Daddy get up, momma needs your help. Daddy?" she kept shaking him. Then she looked at her mother.

"Evano!" Her mother screamed. Marcus blocked the spell and quickly said, "Expellmarious." The witches' wand flew out of her hand and across the room. The power of the spell caused the witch to hit the wall. She came down with a thud. The man smiled at her. "I've wanted to do this for years." The witch looked at Sara. The man saw this and looked at the little girl sitting with her dead father. "Don't worry; she'll be joining you soon. Avada Kedava." The witch screamed at didn't move from the ground. Sara screamed and ran over to her mother.

"MAMA! Mama?" Sara had tears running down her face. She shook her mother. "Mama?"

Marcus looked down at the little girl with a look of disgust back on his face. He lifted his wind. "Don't worry you'll join your slut of a mother soon. Avada…" The sound of a pop had Marcus looking out the window where wizards could be seen running towards the house. He looked back down at Sara, then back out the window. He looked down at her. "If you ever say anything about this day I'll kill your grandfather, your cousins, everyone in your entire life." Then left with a pop. All you could hear in the silence of the room was the sound of a child sobbing.

The scene changed. Little Sara was sitting with her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, who had tears running down his face. "Who was it Sara? Did you see the person who did that to your parents? Do you know who it was?" Sara looked at Dumbledore for a long time then shook her head and looked at the ground.

The scene changed again. This time Sara was standing with Dumbledore on a hill, holding his hand. In the distance was a castle. They made their way towards it. When they got to the front door Dumbledore knocked. Dobby the house elf answered the door. "Please come in sir." Said Dobby. Dumbledore walked into the room with Sara.

In the Entrance Hall stood Marcus Malfoy. Sara gave a gasp and Harry saw her eyes widen in fear. Dumbledore saw her reaction and Harry saw his lips thin.

Marcus looked at Sara. "Just leave it and go."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Marcus. "You had better treat her right. If anything happens to her then I'll know it was you and I'll make you pay." Harry had never seen Dumbledore look at anyone with such hate.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to it." Said Marcus.

"It? This is your daughter and she has a name. Incase you have forgotten its Sara." When Dumbledore said this Harry saw Jen's eyes get huge.

Marcus sneered at Sara. "Jennifer never should have kept her." Dumbledore didn't say anything. Marcus looked at Dumbledore. "You won't have any contact with it." At Dumbledore's look Marcus corrected himself. "Her."

"You cannot refuse to let me see my granddaughter."

"As it's…her…" he paused, "father, I can do anything I please. Now if you don't leave my house know I will be forced to make you leave." Marcus crossed his arms.

Dumbledore took a deep breathe and got down on a knee.

"Grandpa," Sara began looking at Marcus and whispered, "I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you."

"I know hunn, but you have to stay here since he's your…father." Said Dumbledore, pulling Sara into a hug.

Sara narrowed her eyes. "He will never be my father."

Dumbledore smiled. "No hunny, never." He hugged her harder. "I'm always an owl away." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the door. Before he left Harry saw tears running down his face, from eyes that didn't twinkle.

The scene changed again. They were still in the Entrance Hall at Malfoy manor, but there stood Marcus in different clothes. Beside him stood a woman who had a sneer on her face. On the other side of Marcus stood a little boy of what looked like 7, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy looked exactly like his father and Harry knew that this was Lucius Malfoy. Beside Lucius stood a girl of 7 years old. She had blonde hair to match the rest of her family, and even had blue eyes, but instead of being cold they had a warm look to them. Harry knew that this was Sara a little older.

Marcus looked at her and sneered. "Straighten up girl!" Sara pulled her back straight. Just then there came a knock at the door. Dobby ran forward and opened the door. There stood a women Harry had seen before, and heard before. In walked Mrs. Black, Sirius's mother, followed by another man and 2 children, and before Harry stood a 7 year old Sirius Black.

"Marcus, so good to see you." Said Sirius's mother. Marcus kissed her hand. "These are my 2 children. Sirius," Sirius stepped forward and shook Marcus's hand. "And my youngest son Regulas." He stepped forward and shook Marcus's hand.

Marcus looked at the children. "Go entertain yourselves." He said. Then the adults left.

The children went out the door and outside. Sara turned right while Sirius went left, and Lucius and Regulas went straight. Harry and the group followed Sara to a pond. She lied down and stared at the sky. Just then Lucius and Regulas came up to Sara with smirks on their faces. "Want to play a cool game Regulas?"

"Sure."

"It's called push the bastard in the lack. Maybe we can wash the filth off of her…oh excuse me…it." Lucius laughed. "That's what father calls it."

Regulas sneered. "Well, I don't touch bastards. I don't want the filth to rub off on me."

"Fine, you can watch if you want." Lucius stepped forward.

"Come on Lucius this is getting old." Said Sara while getting up.  
"You dare talk to me bastard? I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then." Said Lucius advancing on her. Sara backed up and ran into Sirius.

"Why don't you go and pick on someone else?" said Sirius stepping around Sara.

"Stay out of this Sirius. This is between that bastard and Lucius." Said Regulas.

Sirius looked at Sara then at Lucius. "If you come any closer I'll have to do something drastic."

Lucius just kept coming forward. "Come on Sirius, grab her legs and help me get the filth off." Just as Lucius grabbed Sara's shoulder Sirius punched him into the face and pushed Lucius into the lake. Sara gave a little laugh. Lucius's head popped up and he immediately began to yell at Sirius. "Wait until I tell my father. You're just as bad as that bastard."

"Keep calling her that and you're going to be gong for a swim again." Said Sirius standing there calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. Lucius and Regulas ran into the house. Sirius turned to Sara. "Are you okay?"

Sara nodded. "Thank you." Sirius nodded.

'My name is Sirius." Said Sirius sticking out his hand.

Sara looked at the outstretched hand for a second before putting hers in it. She smiled at him. "Sara."

The scene changed again. Sirius and Sara were sitting at a table with their families. They looked to be about 10. While Sara didn't look like she had grown much Sirius was already unnaturally tall for his age. Sara and Sirius were looking at their plates and eating in silence, while the adults talked around them. Sirius kicked Sara lightly and gave her a little smile while still looking at his plate. Sara smiled and kicked him lightly back. They began to teasingly kick each other until Marcus saw what they were doing.

"Stop it!" he yelled. Sara lightly kicked Sirius again. "Don't make me tell you again girl!" Sara looked at her plate and began to eat again. After Marcus went back to talking with Sirius's father she looked over at him and smiled a little. Just then Lucius's hair turned to pink. Sirius and Sara began to laugh, while Lucius began to panic. Marcus stood up so fast his chair hit the wall behind him. Sara and Sirius stopped laughing immediately. He flicked his wand at Lucius and it went back to his normal colour. He stormed around the table and picked Sara up by her neck. "Did you do that?" he yelled. "I thought I told you to stay out of my study. You got a potion from there didn't you?" He shook her. "Well, answer me girl!"

"Yes." Sara barely got out. "I thought it would be funny."

Marcus laughed. "How's this for funny?" He threw her to the ground and yelled "Crucio!" Sara screamed a withered on the ground. Harry looked around the table and saw that the other adults were still having a conversation as if a little child wasn't being tortured right in front of them. "Are you still having fun?" he asked Sara.

Just then Sirius got up and body checked Marcus. Sirius helped Sara up and they ran out of the room. Harry and the others quickly followed them. Sirius and Sara ran to the woods and Harry could hear their names being called. Sirius and Sara lied down on a hill panting.

"I think we got away from them." Said Sirius between pants.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sara.

"Because he was hurting you."

"But now he's just going to hurt me more when we go back. And I know your father will hurt you too." Said Sara.

Sirius sighed. "But that's later. We can stay out as long as we want."

Sara began to cry. "I just want it to stop. I want my mom and my real dad."

Sirius gathered her into him, holding her. "What happened to them?"

Sara shook her head. "I can't say or he'll come back and hurt everyone. I can't…I just can't."

Sirius didn't say anything, just held her. Soon Sara's tears stopped. Sirius pulled away and whipped her tears away. He looked into her eyes. "Sara, have you ever…um…you know kissed somebody." Sara shook her head and Sirius quickly looked to the ground. "Me neither." He said. There was a little silence. Then, "Do you want to…um…you know try it?" he asked in a small voice.

"With you?" she asked.

Sirius snorted, "No with the tree, yes me."

Sara laughed. "Um…okay…I guess."

Sirius and Sara both leaned into each other, until their lips meet. They both pulled away quickly. Then they leaned back in for another peck. Then Sara tucked her head under Sirius's head, while Sirius just held her. "You know that I will always be here for you right?" Sirius asked her. Sara looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll always be there for you too Sirius." She said. There was a moment of silence, until, "So, how about that kissing stuff…" Harry heard Sirius say before the scene changed again.

Sara sat on a bed crying. She had blood and bruises on her face and body. Marcus stood above her.

"See this? This is your Hogwarts letter." He said as he ripped it up. Sara gave a loud cry while leaping up to stop him. "You're not going after this little stunt! You'll go to the school for the gifted. Why they would want you is beyond me, but it's in Italy and you'll go there. And you'll never see that Sirius Black boy again. And if you even think to owl him, then I'll kill him." He threw the remaining pieces of Sara's Hogwarts letter onto the ground and sneered at her. "Pathetic." Then he left the room.

The scene changed. Sara was lying on her bed, the bruises from her recent beating still on her face. Just then Sirius came in threw the window. Sirius also had a few bruises across his face. Sara gasped and came up off the bed.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" she asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

Sirius grinned. "Don't worry no one will ever no I was here." Then his face got serious. "Look at your face." Sara pulled away before he could touch her. Sirius sighed. "Look on the bright side; we'll both be going to Hogwarts in 3 months." He smiled. "Just think of the trouble we'll get into there."

Sara looked at the ground. "I'm not going."

"What?" Asked Sirius looking confused.

"Marcus won't let me. I'm going to a school in Italy. I stay there all year."

Sirius looked sad. "Well, I guess we can always owl each other." He stepped up and hugged her. Harry saw Sara squeeze her eyes shut, and then she pulled away roughly and glared at him.

"No."

Sirius laughed. "No what?"

"No where not going to owl each other. No to seeing each other."

Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I never want to talk to you again. Marcus says that your nothing but a mudblood lover and I shouldn't talk to you again."

Sirius laughed and shrugged. "Since when do you listen to Marcus? Come on stop playing around."

Sara glared at him. "I'm not kidding. I agree with him. I think your nothing." Sirius's face got pale. "Take a hint Sirius. Just leave! Don't owl me or anything. Just get out of my room you mudblood lover!"

Sirius's face went from pale to red in a matter of seconds. "Everyone was right, you are a good for nothing bastard." He turned away and picked up the broom he had left on the floor. "And don't worry I won't talk or think about you any more." With that Sirius went out the window and was gone. Sara had tears running down her face and plopped down on the floor with a thump and bursted into tears.

The scene changed. Sara was 16 and sitting in a chair with a grown women sitting across from her. The woman was holding a letter.

"This is from Albus Dumbledore. He says that you have been approved to join the new school year if you like. You would be in your 6th year." The woman paused. "So, will you be going to Hogwarts Miss Malfoy?" Sara nodded. "Well, I hope you have a good time going back home."

The scene changed again. Sara was sitting on a stool with the sorting hat on her head. Then the brim of the hat opened up and shouted, "Gryffindor!" The scene changed and there was Sirius and Sara standing on a hill over looking Hogwarts, kissing. The scene changed again and there was Sara in a hospital bed holding a little baby. Sirius was beside her and had an arm draped around her. Harry could see Remus, Peter, and his parents. And in his mother's arms was a baby.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Jenny." Said Sirius. Lily walked forward. "Jenny this is your Aunt Lily. And this is Harry." Harry saw Jen open her eyes and smile.

Just then Harry felt a pull. He knew that the pensieve was out of memories. He and the others landed around the table where the pensieve was. Sirius sighed. Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "I need a drink." Sirius mumbled and walked over to the cabinet where he pulled out some fire whiskey. He poured 4 glasses to the brim, and then gave one to each Remus, Jen, and Harry. Sirius and Jen drank it down quick, while Harry and Remus just stood looking at the glass. Sirius saw this and said, "I think you may need that before we see what's in the next box." Harry shrugged and drank the whiskey.

Sirius went over to the table after Remus had drunk his whiskey. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. Sirius opened the lid. There was a flash of white light and Harry felt himself being pulled into the little box.

They all landed in a tumble of arms and legs. Harry pushed himself up and helped Jen up. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and looked around. They were in a homey looking living room. Sitting on a couch was Sara, holding a sleeping Jennifer. Just then an alarm went off. Sara looked up alarmed. She quickly got up and ran up the stairs, Harry and the others right behind her. She put Jen into a crib. She gave a sad smile and put a hand on Jen's cheek. "My beautiful girl. I love you." She kissed the top of her head then ran out the door. Everyone pilled out the door just in time. Sara sealed the door shut, and then made it vanish. Just then there was a huge bang. Jen ran down the stairs, followed again by Harry and the others. At the door stood Voldemort, Snape, Lucius, and Marcus. Harry didn't know about the others, but at that moment Harry knew he was about to see Sara's last moments alive.

Sara calmly walked down the stairs. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah." Said Marcus. Then he pointed his wand at Sara. "You can tell us what we want to know."

Sara shrugged. "Well, seeing as you don't know a lot that would take quiet a long time." She looked at the watch on her hand. "But I guess I have a little time."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "You always were a smart mouthed bitch. Just like that slut of a woman you called mother. Now tell us about the prophecy."

Sara went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "What prophecy?" she asked.

Voldemort waved his wand and the bottle of whiskey exploded. "Don't play stupid. The prophecy about your dear godson."

Sara shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Voldemort waved his wand and Sara flew across the room and hit the wall with a thud. Marcus smiled as he pointed his wand at her. "I was hoping it would go like this. Crucio"…

Harry and the others watched the 4 of them torture Sara for an hour. Voldemort sat down on a chair. "This has been a good time so far, but I grow weary of it. Just tell me what I want to know."

Sara spat blood on the floor. "I don't know anything. Even if I did I would never tell you."

Voldemort looked at her calmly. He pointed his wand at her. "Crucio." Sara screamed. Voldemort kept the curse on her for 10 minutes. When he finally let the curse die Sara was within an inch of sanity. She was muttering under her breath. Then she looked up and looked directly into Jen's eyes. Sara blinked twice, and then smiled.

"Look at you. So beautiful." Sara said. Jen's teary eyes got huge. Sara looked over at Harry and Remus and gave them a nod. Then she saw Sirius. "Sirius."  
"Your mudblood lover isn't here to save you this time." Sara blinked and looked at Lucius. "Just tell us what we want to know and I swear I'll stop the pain."

Sara started to laugh. "You're such a git Lucius." Sara pushed herself into a sitting position, and then struggled to get up on her feet. "You may be able to stop me." She laughed again while steadying herself on the wall. "Heck, you may be able to stop all my friends." She began to make her way over to where Harry and the others where. "But you won't win."

Voldemort sighed. "I guess you're going to tell me why."

"Because while we may all die our children will still live on. And no matter what, me and my friends will be friends forever. Our love for each other will live on through death." She had finally made it over and stood beside Jen. "Our children's love will defeat you."

Snape began to laugh. "What a loud of garbage."

Sara smiled at him. "It's true. They are standing in this room with us."

Snape turned to Lucius. "I think we may have used the crucius curse to hard. She already delusional. I mean the Longbottom's lasted longer then her."

Sara laughed, "I'm delusional Sniffulus." Snape narrowed his eyes at her. She looked at Voldemort. "Guess what I have been studying? Old magic. And do you know what kind of spell I found?" She paused. "No? Well, you're about to find out. Margonius Transo." Sara reached out and grabbed Jen's hand.

There was a flash of gold light. Everyone in the room flew across the room. Then Harry heard Jen begin to scream. Harry got up from the floor and rushed over to where he had last seen her. Before he got there the gold flash finished. Harry saw Jen lying on the ground. He kneeled beside her and gathered into his arms.

"Jen! Are you okay." He asked. Remus kneeled down beside Jen.

"No!" Harry saw Sirius jump forward, but instead of going to Jen, he moved to go to Sara. He reached out to touch her…and his hand passed right through her. Sara smiled sadly.

"I love you all." Sara said. All that came out was a whisper.

In the background Harry heard the Death Eaters talking. "Did you see that?" he heard Lucius say.

"What was that? What did she do?" asked Snape.

Just then Marcus got up and brushed off his robes. "I've had enough of this girl." He pointed his wand at her and before anyone could utter another word shouted, "Avada Kedava!"

"NO!!" Harry heard Sirius scream, while running towards Sara. Before he could get there they were all thrown out of the little box.

Harry and Jen were still on the ground. Harry pushed the hair away from Jen's face. "Are you okay? What happened?" Harry asked Jen.

Jen blinked a few times then looked at Harry. "I don't know." She looked at Sirius, who had tears running down his face. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He just stared at the wall with a pale face that had tears running down it. Remus went to put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "If you so much as put your hand on my shoulder I'll curse to the next life."

Harry heard a gasp. He looked and saw the Weasley's, Tonks and Hermione standing at the door. Sirius just pushed past them and went out the door. A few seconds later they heard the front door slam shut. Harry felt Jen start to get up, only to fall back into his lap.

"Hey, Jen, stay sitting for a bit." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Harry, I'm really tired." She said weakly.

"Okay come on. Let's go to bed." He said. He got onto his feet then pulled her into his arms. He pushed past everyone and walked up the stairs. When they reached Jen's room he put her on the bed then climbed into it with her and folded her into his arms.

"I wonder if Sirius is okay." She said right before she fell asleep. Harry wondered the same thing right before he too fell asleep, with Jen curled up with him.


End file.
